


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Elite Eight - M/F Bracket #2 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [38]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, F/M, March Madness, POV Leia Organa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Vague, tangled, chaotic, and exceedingly disturbing: Leia hates a lot of things, but the thing she hates the most is probablyfeelings. (Echo Base era.)





	

The last thing that Leia has time for is _feelings_.

She has enough terrifying uncertainty in her life right now, thank you; she's the last remaining royal of an assassinated Noble House and the bounty on her head weighs more than the crown she will never inherit from her mother, she's the woefully under-experienced general of a guerilla army decimated by only two battles, and she is painfully aware that once the war is over she will have nowhere to go. The Rebellion is her only home.

She has no time to coddle the tender heart of that—that—

 _Nerfherder_.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "vague, tangled, chaotic, and exceedingly disturbing."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1361030.html)
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR HAN/LEIA IN THE FINAL FOUR!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSejTHs-1UI-yI9ZYrcJAIycgXs62LF30a390jXIr6rtlL33CA/viewform)


End file.
